Prom Date
by The Red Angel
Summary: ScottRogue story. Rogue askes Scott to her prom. AU. Chapter 4 up! Put on permenant hold.
1. Chapter 1: Why Not?

Prom Date

Author's Note, June 2, 2005 In answer to all the reviews for this story... No I will not be updating it. While it was fun at the time, and the writing came easy for me, I'm not all that interested in X-Men Evolution anymore. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone. If someone else wants to continue this or use my idea please feel free, I won't press copyright infringement charges against you.

(A/N: Okay this is AU. Rogue is 18...Scott would be about 20. And as far as the other characters are concerned you do the math! This: "..." is speaking. This: '...' is thinking. Got it all?)

Chapter 1: Why not?

"Awww Scott..." Ah said. "Come on. Ah wouldn' be askin' you unless Ah really needed you."

"No Rogue," Scott said. "I can't go with you."

"Why not?" Ah asked.

"Because I just can't!" Scott said.

"You don' wanna be seen with me. Is that it?" Ah asked and stormed off to mine and Kitty's room.

"Hi Rogue!" Kitty said. "Like what's like wrong?"

"Ah needed a date for the prom. Okay? So Ah figured Ah'd ask Scott to go with me, so that Ah wouldn' be seen with one of the guys that go to Bayville. And Scott, told me 'no' but he wouldn' say why."

"Wow! That like doesn't sound like Scott at all. Do you want me to like ask him what's up?" Kitty answered.

"No! Ah can handle this mahself," Ah said. (myself) Rogue left her room, not wanting to deal with Kitty's happiness. 'How can she always be so damned cheerful?'

Ah was headed down stairs to find Ororo (Storm) and ask her advice. Unfortunately for me, Ah ran into Jean. "Hi Rogue. What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothin," Ah said casually. 'She'd better keep outta mah head. There's some stuff in here she wouldn' like knowin.'

"Are you sure Rogue? You seem troubled." Jean said.

"Yes, Ah'm sure. I _hate_ to cut this short but I have a meeting with Ororo."

"Okay," Jean said as she started on her way upstairs. "Oh by the way, have you seen Scott?"  
'Damn her!' "Ah think he's up in his room. But why would Ah know?"

"Thanks," Jean said and left.

Ah continued looking throughout the institute for Ororo with no success. 'Maybe Evan will know where she is? Evan is probably outside on his skateboard.' Ah wondered outside to now look for Evan. This was taking to long. "EVAN!" Ah yelled at the top of my lungs. Then next thing Ah know Evan comes speeding around the corner on his skateboard.

"Hey Rogue," Evan said. "What do you need?"

"Do you know where your Aunt is? Ah have a meeting with her but I can't find her."

"I think she had a danger room session with some of the others." Evan said and took off again.

"THANKS!" Ah called after him. 'So danger room it is. Ah'll just have to wait until she's done.' Luckily for me when I reached the danger room Ororo was just finishing up and giving the kids some tips.

"...So you see that just because you don't do something perfectly doesn't mean that you have failed at it." Ah heard Ororo telling them. "We have another session the day after next. Don't think to much about the mistakes you've made but think about how you could stop that mistake from happening next time." The kids went running by me as Ororo dismissed them. She then walked over to where I was standing. "Hello Rogue."

"Hi Ororo. Ummm I need you advice." Ah said.

Ororo nodded, "Go on."

"Well Ah have this friend. She asked a guy friend of hers to the prom. Not that she likes him romantically or anything, she just didn't want to go to the prom alone and he was her last chance of having a date. And he won't give her a reason why he can't or doesn't wan to go with her. What should she do?"

"I think that you should tell her to talk to him and tell him that she would like to know why he can't go with her. But if he tells her it's something personal or something he doesn't want to talk about, she shouldn't push him about it."

"Thanks Ororo. I'll tell her." I ran back to mah room. 'Now how to Ah ask Scott about this with out him getting mad.'


	2. Chapter 2: I Guess This Could Work

Chapter 2 - "I Guess This Could Work"  
Rogue's POV  
After Ah thought about Ah figured the best way to ask Scott was to just ask him strait out. So Ah went to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's Rogue," Ah said.  
  
"Okay. Hold on." Scott came out into the hallway.  
  
"I have something to tell you," We said at the same time.  
  
"You first," we both said.  
  
"Uhhh," Scott said. "You go first."  
  
"Okay. Scott Ah just came to tell you that if you don't wanna go to the prom with me it's okay. Ah can just go with one of the dorks that still goes to Bayville." Ah said.  
  
"Oh...Well I was just coming to tell you that I would go with you. That it was stupid that I told you no without really thinking about it. But if you feel like that..." Scott said.  
  
"No no. Ah still need a date and Ah don't wanna go with any of them other dorks." Ah said. "Thank you so much Scott. You don't know what this means to me."   
  
"Not a problem. You're a friend, if there's anything else I can do just let me know." Scott said.  
  
Suddenly Jean came around the corner. "Oh so is that how it is Scott? You won't take me anywhere but you'll take Rogue to her prom?" Scott stood there shocked; Jean turned to me, "And you! You know I go out with Scott. Why would you ask him?"  
  
"Jean! Ah needed a favor. It's nothin'" Ah said.  
  
"Yeah sure. You don't ask someone's boyfriend to your prom if you don't have feelings for him."  
  
"Oh that's it," Ah said. I pulled my glove off and grabbed Jean's hand. Jean collapsed on the floor. "Oh ma god...."  
  
"What?" Scott said as he knelt down over Jean.  
  
"She's cheating on you!" Scott was completely shocked. Ah looked down at Jean and then back at Scott. Ah shook my head. "With Duncan. One of the memories I got showed her kissing him outside the ice cream shop. I'm sorry Scott."  
  
"No. Thank you Rogue. I'm glad I know. Now I can say this the way I want to...Yes Rogue I'll go to the prom with you."  
  
"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Ah said. Ah could have used Jean's powers to go inside his mind and see what he really thought, but Ah didn't want to invade his privacy.  
  
"Like I said Rogue," Scott said. "Not a problem. When's your prom?"  
  
"Next month. Oh man...Now Ah've got to find a dress. Listen Scott I'll talk to you later Ah have to go shopping." Ah ran off towards mah room leaving Scott and Jean (who is still on the floor) in the hallway. "Come on Kitty we've got to go shopping."  
  
"Okay. Like let's go to the mall. I could like use a new pair of shoes." Kitty said.  
  
Ah looked into the open closet. "Doubtful," Ah said surveying the pile of shoes that were spilling out of it.  
  
"Did you say something?" Kitty asked as she fixed her ponytail. Ah shook mah head. "Okay ready." Kitty said grabbing her purse. Ah picked up mah wallet and shoved it in mah back pocket.  
  
"We have ta ask Professor first," Ah reminded her. We found Professor X in his office. "Hey Professor, " Ah said. "Could me and Kitty go to the mall Ah have to look for some stuff."  
  
"Of course Rogue. You have to be back by 10." He said.  
  
"Ah know. Ah know. And could we...uhh..." Ah started.  
  
"Yes, you can take the X-Jeep," He said.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Ah said. We ran out to the garage. Ah took the keys for the X-Jeep. We got into the Jeep and started towards the mall.  
  
"So Rogue what changed Scott's mind?" Kitty asked.  
  
"How do you know that's why Ah want to go to the mall?"  
  
"Because you never go. So what?"  
  
"He said that it was stupid of him to say no without a real reason. And then Jean had been spying on us and she came out and started yelling at Scott. She accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend and Ah wasn't about to listen to that. So Ah took my glove off and touched her hand. It turns out she was cheating on him with Duncan. But don't tell any one that okay?"  
  
"I won't. Like cross my heart." Kitty said.  
  
We drove to the mall listening to various songs on the radio and singing a long to them. When Ah got to the mall entrance I sighed, "Looks like Ah've got mah work cut out fir me."  
  
"The hardest part is finding a parking spot," Kitty said.


	3. Chapter 3: How Could She Do This?

Disclaimer - Don't own X-Men: Evolution.

Chapter 3 - "How could she do this?"

Scott's POV

(This is right after Rogue goes running to find Kitty to go to the mall in chapter 2)

'How could Jean do that to me. We spent all that time figuring where we stood. I don't believe her. That is so wrong.' I walked back into my room leaving Jean on the floor. I sat down at my desk. "Well at least I've found a new friend in Rogue. I'm frankly surprised she asked me to go. I wonder if Jean was right about her liking me. No... That's crazy. I'm definitely not Rogue's type."

I heard a knock on my door. I answered it and found Mr. McCoy (Beast) standing at the door. "Why is Jean on the floor?" he asked.

"Well.... do you have time for a long story?" I asked.

"Yes. Just let me get her down to the med lab first," he said. Mr. McCoy bent down and picked up Jean, he started toward the med lab. "Are you coming Scott?"

"Yeah," I said following him downstairs. Mr. McCoy put Jean on an examining table and started to run some tests.

"So Scott, what's wrong with her?"

"Rogue knocked her out." I said. Mr. McCoy looked shocked. "Well Rogue needed a favor from me... she needed a date for her prom. And well I told her I'd go with her, but Jean was spying on us. Jean totally freaked and started accusing both Rogue and I of insane stuff..."

"Such as..."

"Rogue trying to steal me from her. And that I like Rogue more than I like her. I like Rogue as a friend...::at least I think that's all::" (A/N ::___:: whispering)

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. Anyways Rogue got mad and took off her glove and touched Jeans hand."

"Where's Rogue now?" Mr. McCoy asked.

"She and Kitty went to the mall." I said. I adjusted my glasses. "I need to go. I'm supposed to be in the danger room."

Mr. McCoy nodded. I left and went to the gym. I started to violently hit the punching bag. "Stupid Jean." *punch* "How could she do that?" *kick* "What made her think she could get away with it?" *punch* "And she was always watching me." *kick, punching bag falls on floor* "And Rogue. I am not even sure how I feel about her anymore. It's not like she likes me like that. Could she?" I hung the punching bag back up, and resumed beating on it.

****20 minutes later****

I had stopped hitting the punching bag for a few minutes to catch me breath. Just then I heard someone behind me. "Scott we need to talk," It was Jean.

"No Jean. We don't need to talk. You need to explain."

"Explain what Scott?"

"Explain you kissing Duncan...."

"I never kissed Duncan. Where did you hear that?"

"Um when Rogue touched you she said one of the memories she got from you was of you kissing Duncan."

"She's a lair! I never kissed Duncan." Jean said frantically. I just stood there watching her. "You believe me don't you? Don't you Scott?"

"If you have to ask me that what do you think the answer is?" I said. I turned and left the gym leaving Jean standing there.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mall, A Goth, and A Fairy G...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, or CHANEL.

Chapter 4: A Mall, A Goth, and A Fairy Godmother

Ah stared up at the three floors of the Bayville Galleria (A/n i Think that's what the sign said in "The Hex Factor"). Kitty was right; parking was hard to fihnd. It took me fifteen minutes to find a parking space. And Ah swear to God it was a mile away from the building. "Kitty," Ah said. "Please tell me you know what you are doing."

"Like of course I do Rogue." Kitty said. "It's not like I haven't been here enough. Now let go in here."

Kitty pointed to a store. As she drug me in there Ah looked at the name... CHANEL. "Kitty," Ah said breaking her grasp on my arm. "Ah can't afford this."

"Don't worry, neither can I. We're just looking here. To get some idea of what kind of dress you like," Kitty said.

"It's not about what Ah lihke. It's about what covers me. All of these dresses are backless, sleeveless, and pink. Ah cannot where stuff lihke that. Especially the pink."

"Oh fine! We'll go to one of the bridal shops. They have lost of nice dresses." Kitty drug me out of the store and into the next.

*****16 stores and 4 a half hours later*****

"Oh Kitty please not another one," Ah whined. After four and a half-hours of shopping with the valley girl Ah was exhausted. "So far all we've gotthen is four pairs of shoes, six shirts, and two pairs of pants all for you. Kitty Ah haven't found one thing for me. Not a dress, not shoes, not anything. Ah want to go home."

"Please just one more store," Kitty said. "I promise. And you know I can't go to the mall without buying something. Now I know a store you will love."

Ah followed Kitty in to small store. "Wow Ah didn't even know this place was here."

"Most people don't. This place has a lot of clothes. It's really small though so most people don't show here."

"What's it called again?" Ah asked.

"Ummmm.... Styles By Dani. They have really great stuff. Now if we could get some help."

A short woman with auburn hair came over. "Hi. I am Dani. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Well my friend her is looking for a prom dress," Kitty said.

"Okay that shouldn't be a problem. We have lost of dresses," Dani said.

"Okay. First of all Ah don't do pink. Ah prefer a long sleeved gown." Ah said.

"Sure. Let's see what I can find you," Dani said. Kitty and Ah watched as she dashed around picking dresses off of several racks. She came back a few minutes later with an armload of dresses. She set them down on the counter. "Now. You can look through these and if you like one just tell me and I can open a dressing room."

The minute she walked off Kitty began to dig through the pile. She showed the ones she liked to me. Ah hated them all. Kitty was down to the last five or so dresses and Rogue was bored out of her skull. Kitty reached for the next one, "It's perfect," She said. "Rogue look."

"Oh mah gosh," Ah said. The dress was green velvet with long sleeves it had gold trim around the bottom of the dress and sleeves. (A/n it's kind hard to describe this dress so here's a link to a picture of it: ) Ah took the dress from Kitty, "Well Ah should try it on."

Dani came over and unlocked a dressing room for me. After Ah shut the door Ah changed into the dress. It fit me perfectly. I opened the door of the dressing room and stepped out. "Oh my gosh! You look beautiful Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed.

"You really think?" Ah asked looking at mahself in the mirrors.

"Yeah. Like totally. You have to get it."

"Okay." Ah went back into the dressing room and took the dress off. Ah came out redressed and headed for the register. Dani rung up the dress... "Four hundred dollars! Kitty Ah can't afford that." Kitty bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. Ah turned back to Dani... "Ah'm sorry. Ah can't afford this. Ah apologize for wastin your tihme." Ah set the dress on the counter grabbed Kitty's arm and left the store.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in Styles by Dani. NO POV)

Unbeknownst to Kitty and Rogue they were being watched by Mystique.

Mystique shook her head quietly as she watched Rogue and Kitty leave. She was disguised as a mall shopper. Mystique entered to shop as a teenager. Dani came over to her, "Hi, I'm Dani. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a prom dress. Preferably in green," she said. Dani nodded she returned with many green dresses. Mystique pretended not to be interested in any of them. She looked around the room and saw the dress Rogue had just tried on, "What about that one?"

"Oh," Dani said. "I forgot about that." Mystique could tell she was hoping Rogue would come back and buy it. Dani brought the dress over to Mystique.

Mystique looked at it as if she was really deciding whether or not to but it. After a minute she said: "I'll take it." Once again Dani rung up the dress. Mystique took out her wallet and gave the four hundred dollars to Dani, who appeared quite shocked. Mystique picked up the bag with dress in it and left the mall.

As soon as she was away from the crowds Mystique transformed into an eagle. She held the bag tightly in her claws as she flew toward the institute. Mystique hoped she would make it back before Rogue and Kitty.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Institute garage. Rogue's POV)

Ah slammed the jeep door shut and walked out of the garage with out as much as a word to Kitty. Ah was so mad. Ah know it wasn't her fault but Ah was just so upset. That dress was perfect for me but where would Ah get $400.

Ah stormed through the mansion up to mah room. Ah pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. "Oh mah god!" to my surprise on the bed lay the green dress. Ah walked over and picked it up to make sure Ah wasn't dreaming. As Ah picked the dress up a piece of paper fluttered to the floor, Ah bent down and pick that up as well. It read:

__

Dear Rogue,

Think of this as gift. You deserve to be happy.

Your Prom only comes once. Enjoy.

Your Fairy Godmother.


End file.
